In some computer applications, output information may be printed on a continuous sequence of connected forms. Applications that present information as a lengthy continuous graphic often employ such printing techniques. For example, a well log recorded while drilling a borehole through subsurface formations may be printed as a graph that is many feet in length. Consequently, well logs are often printed over a substantial number of sequentially connected sheets of paper or other printing media.
Continuous feed paper or other media for use in extended length printing may include delimiters that subdivide an elongated web into forms. The delimiters may include perforations and/or folds. For example, some such print media is provided as an elongated web that includes perforations along spaced transverse lines that divide the web into uniform lengths or individual panels (forms) in the longitudinal direction. The perforations produce weakening lines in the web that facilitate folding of the web into a stack of forms, with alternate lines forming opposing edges of a form. An elongated web including such form delimiters is commonly referred to as continuous forms, fanfold media, or the like.